Don't wanna try
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Letty tired of trying to make her and Dom's relationship work...


Author's Note: This is a songfic is based on Frankie J's Don't Wanna Try; this is from Letty point of view.  
  
Artist: Frankie J Album: What's A Man To Do Title: Don't Wanna Try  
  
*~* (oooo).don't wanna try don't wanna try (try try) (oooo)..don't wanna try no more (ooo)..don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try *~*  
  
Dominic Toretto walked through the door, his usual cocky smile on his face, I picked our daughter, Pena and grabbed the hand of our son, Adrian; I swung Pena's diaper bag over my shoulder and made my way to the living room, placing Pena on the sofa. "Hey baby," Dom said in his cocking half- hearted way.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I replied grabbing three bottles of milk out of the fridge.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
I turned on him, "Listen Dom, you and I can't pretend that our relationship works anymore."  
  
"Letty, come on, just one more try."  
  
"I don't wanna try no more, Dom. I'm so tried of trying."  
  
"Letty don't."  
  
"You can't stop me," I said putting the bottles in the bag. I picked Pena up and grabbed Adrian's hand once again and started for the door.  
  
"You're not taking them, Letty!"  
  
"They're my children."  
  
"They're mines too."  
  
"You didn't give birth to them," I replied and walked right past him without glancing back at him.  
  
[Verse 1] I can't believe u had the nerve to say the thing u said They hurt so bad that they ended our relationship I can't believe it.4 years go down the drain Oh how I wish things would of happened so differently I try'd to save it so many times but you still couldn't see U kept insistin' and resistin' that u would not fall again And now u tryin' to tell me that ur sorry And ur tryin' to to come back home Ur tellin' me u really need me crying beggin both knees are on the floor But baby I  
  
{Flashback}  
It was two years before I left Dom; I had just gotten pregnant with our son Adrian, he was mad and drunk, so maybe the words he said he didn't mean, but I just can't forgive him for saying them.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you're pregnant?" Dom questioned me.  
  
"Hey! Maybe if you put on a condom it wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"And what you can't take the fucking pills!"  
  
"Dom, it's not only my responsibility."  
  
"Ya well maybe if you weren't such a whore you won't be pregnant!"  
  
"I'm not a whore! I can't believe you just called me that!"  
  
"Well, you're pregnant and how are you sure it's mine?"  
  
I stormed out of the room, I was too pissed, too enraged and too sick to talk any longer to him. {End flashback}  
  
"Ma, Ma! I'm home!" I shouted tossing my keys on the coffee table, as I went through the mail. Bill, bill, bill, letter from Jesse, bill, bill, paycheck, junk, junk, magazine, and what a surprise bill. I stopped and looked at the last piece of mail in my hand a letter from Do, I tossed it in the trash; I knew what it said what it always said, and I don't have time to waste. My mom came into the room with Pena in her arms and Adrian running behind to catch up with her. "I'm going to put Pena in her crib and I'll be back," my mother said as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Go get ready for your bath Adrian," I said as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mommy," Adrian replied as he ran up stairs as my mom came down them.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Yeah ma?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the living room."  
  
"Here's the baby monitor. She's asleep and Adrian is getting ready for his bath."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
I saw her glance towards the trash, I knew she spotted the letter, "Sooner or later you're gonna have to forgive him."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"He dropped off the child support check; he said he was hoping to see you. He also said he's been calling everyday, but he always seems to miss you."  
  
"He sees his kids doesn't he? Doesn't mean I have too."  
  
"Sooner or later."  
  
"Don't you dare say it, just go home, I bet papi's waiting for dinner."  
  
"Your papi wants to take the kids to see your cousin Darling and her family."  
  
"Yah, what's your point ma?"  
  
"Your papi wants you there."  
  
"Ma, we don't get along, not since."  
  
"Letty, just do this for your father, he really wants you to be there."  
  
"Ma."  
  
"Just do it I don't care what you wear or what you drive up in, just be there, it would mean so much to your papi. 6:00pm, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Dinner's been prepared, it's in the fridge."  
  
"Thanks ma."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"I'm ready for my bath mommy!" Adrian shouted I could hear his little feet patting across the hardwood floors.  
  
"Did you pick out your clothes?" I shouted in reply.  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"Check on your sister for me."  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
I walked over to the answering machine and pressed play; the same old messages. Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, lawyer, Dom, Dom, Dom, Mia, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Jesse, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Leon, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Dom, Vince, Dom and again Dom. Always the same message, over and over again. Listened to Mia's message: "Hey Letty, me and a few of the other girls are going to the club tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Call me back girl." I thought about it, no I won't go, not tonight. I played Jesse's message: "So, um.Let, how are you? You haven't been by the garage lately, and I know you have a new job and all but we still miss you, talk to ya later. Bye." Same old Jesse, never changes. I played Leon's: "Did I dial the wrong number? No it's the right number. Letty, how you livin' gurl? How are Pena and Adrian? So.oh yeah! Me and the guys were wondering what you were doing next weekend, cuz we're planning Mia a surprise birthday party, and yes we need your help. Call me back chica." Oh, boy is Mia gonna be surprised. I didn't bother playing Vince, I already knew what it said, he was trying to get me to forgive Dom.  
  
"Mommy! Pena asleep," Adrian shouted.  
  
"Then do not wake her up," I replied making my way upstairs.  
  
"Okay," he whispered.  
  
[Chorus] don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try no more u keep insisting when u know our love is out the door don't wanna try don't wanna try cuz all we do is fight and say the things I hurt u bad to when we both begin to cry Don't wanna try don't wanna try I 'bout just had enough its been a rough road Baby just let it go Don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try no more Tell me whats the use of holdin' on when all we do is hurt our love  
  
My cousin, Darling, what a bitch! We used to be best friends but then well I started hanging with Dom and she had the hugest crush on him; they started going out just before he went to prison, but she never went to see him, she just couldn't take it or so she says. The truth was Dom didn't want her to come; he was tired of her, which wasn't anything new. But when he got out she was on him like a leech, and she wasn't letting go. Then she went away for about two months and me and Dom got together. She's hated me ever since, crazy old bitch. I pulled up in front of her house, it was a pretty big house, bigger than the Toretto's anyways; I got out of the car and adjusted my outfit; a pair of blue baggie jeans that hung low on my hips, a white tang top and a black leather jacket. I knocked on the door.and who answered it? Non other than my bitch of a cousin, "Leticia, how nice of you to come," Darling said in her fake loving voice.  
  
"Sure, Darling, Sure," I replied. She had on pink pants, a white wife beater, and a pink jacket; pink, ewwwwwwwww!  
  
"So, where's your boyfriend.Dominic was it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Well, a girlfriend should always know that."  
  
"And where is your boyfriend?"  
  
"At work, he's going to be a doctor."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"He is."  
  
"I never said he wasn't, calm down."  
  
"Well, why didn't you bring Dom? I would so love to see my future cousin-in- law."  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Oh, really? Did he dump you for a hotter piece of ass?"  
  
"No, unlike with you. I dumped him, for a hotter piece of ass."  
  
Darling walked away, I had to smile, I won. Ma walked over, "I cannot believe you humiliated your cousin in front of all her friends and family, and her future in-laws!" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Believe it," I said walking away.  
  
Later that day my cousin came over to talk to me, "If you think breaking up with Dom is gonna make me forgive you, well you're wrong," Darling said sitting next to me.  
  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me and my kids," I replied placing my soda on the coffee table.  
  
"Why? Kids need a father."  
  
"He's not made to be a father, he's still a child and children can't take care of children."  
  
"Well, you're right."  
  
"Well, duh of course I am."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry, why?"  
  
"Because when you started dating Dom.to tell you the truth the only reason I dated Dom was because I though you like Dom, but it turned out you didn't and I don't know.I figured you'd like him sooner of later."  
  
"Well, I did, but that was my mistake."  
  
"But you're doing so much better than I am."  
  
"Me? You're the one getting married to a doctor."  
  
"Yeah, but you have your whole life set for you."  
  
"I'm a single mother with two kids."  
  
"A house of your own, you haven't lived with your parent since you were sixteen, you already have your mechanic's license, and you are on your way to getting a degree so you can open your own garage. You're doing a whole lot better than I am."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are, you have a life."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, he's cheating on me, I want to leave him, I've tried to leave him a few times. But there's nowhere for me to go."  
  
"You can come to my place, I've got two spare bedrooms."  
  
"Well, lets go."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah, before he gets here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Darling packed all her things and we left without anyone really noticing.  
  
[Verse 2] u and I had many conversations on the telephone talks about one day we having a place of our own wake up in the morning and have breakfast ready on the table but all of that just seems so far away from me had to wake up face reality it all just seem to good to be true after all you put me through and now u tryin' to tell me that ur sorry and u tryin' to come back home u tellin' me that u really need me crying beggin both knees are on the floor but baby I  
  
Me and Dom had always had dreams of being married; well actually Dom would talk about his dreams of us living in a big beautiful house, with a huge backyard for our kids to play in. He talked about having big BBQs in the backyard and our kids running around and playing on their swing set; and sure it sounded like the all American dream, it was wonderful to imagine it. But it's one thing to dream about it and another to make it come true and it ended up just being a dream and nothing else. I had to face reality, but Dom could never do that he was too far gone in his fucking dream world, all he ever did was dream and dream, him and his stupid little dream world. He could never really see reality or live in it for that matter.  
  
"Letty?" Darling asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" I said coming back to reality.  
  
"Don't you have to get to work?"  
  
"Yeah, so are you going to be okay with Pena and Adrian?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be alright."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." I grabbed my bag off the coffee table along with my keys and headed out the front door.  
  
I had gotten off late for work and so I was late for my class; I snuck into class, and I was good at it but this time he caught me. "Ms. Sanchez, you are late, again," Mr. Chavez said, looking directly at me.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him, "Hey."  
  
"Ms. Sanchez, why are you late?"  
  
"Well, I was working and I got off late and I had to stop at my house to drop off dinner for my kids."  
  
"Understandable, and how old are your children?"  
  
"Pena is almost a year and Adrian is three and a half."  
  
"Okay, I won't hold it against you, but if your gonna be late, I would like you to call me and tell me before hand."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Chavez."  
  
"Please take your seat."  
  
[Chorus] don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try no more u keep insisting when u know our love is out the door don't wanna try don't wanna try cuz all we do is fight and say the things I hurt u bad to when we both begin to cry Don't wanna try don't wanna try I 'bout just had enough its been a rough road Baby just let it go Don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try no more Tell me whats the use of holdin' on when all we do is hurt our love  
  
"Letty, Letty, baby! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Dom, don't start," I said pulling away from him."  
  
"Letty, just please tell me why. You owe me that much."  
  
"You wanna know why, Dom? Huh? Do ya?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Okay, fine I'll tell you. I'm doing this because you can't care for a child; you're still a child yourself! You're always off in your dream world; you don't even know what reality is! I'm not about to let you ruin their lives the way you ruined mines!"  
  
"I ruined your life? That's bullshit Letty and you know it!"  
  
"Oh, is it? I was sixteen and you were twenty-four, did you realize that, the situation itself was wrong? Or are you really that stupid?"  
  
"Well you could have done something!"  
  
"You were the adult, I was taking after you!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, what? I was right! You're almost forty years old and you're still racing, soon a younger and faster kid is gonna come and take your place and where will you be? Nowhere and you won't have anything!"  
  
"Letty."  
  
"I'm getting full custody of the kids," I said and walked out the front door.  
  
[..fading into beat] (don't wanna try don't wanna try) (don't wanna try no more) (don't wanna try don't wanna..oo)  
  
I watched as my fifteen-year-old son, Adrian, played football; he was pretty good and he and his team were playing for the championship, "Go, Adrian!" I shouted along with my thirteen-year-old daughter, Pena. And the game ended, his team won! We ran down the belchers and hugged him.  
  
"Com' on lets go for pizza," I said after we stopped hugging.  
  
He smiled and replied, "Thanks ma."  
  
"You're welcome. Go get ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We went for pizza then headed home, they haven't seen their father for twelve years and they're happy, they don't really need him; they've got me and Darling.we're a strange family, but Darling got engaged and her and her husband will be moving in after their wedding.  
  
(don't wanna try don't wanna try) (don't wanna try no more) (don't wanna try don't wanna try don't wanna try no more ooo)  
  
The End! 


End file.
